


On Love.

by Pandashorts (Lollipop_Panda)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I don't know if this counts as a character study, M/M, Omi-centric, it's literally Omi being a softie and loving love, soft, thoughts on love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/pseuds/Pandashorts
Summary: Some things are inevitable and Omi has learned to accept that harsh reality.Some things though? Some things he doesn't mind.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	On Love.

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW ! I'm nervous? HAha gosh okay. Well, I just wrote this when feeling frustrated with life and reminding myself there are still good things, so. Yeah? 
> 
> I hope this makes you smile, that's all I need ♥
> 
> ps : this one's for you Aja !

Sometimes in life, you are powerless to stop things. 

Omi has learned this the hard way, he’s still accepting it and moving on, but he’s learned that some things just can’t be stopped or avoided, just accepted. 

Take a deep breath, keep moving. 

Some of the unstoppable things aren’t as painful as others though. No, for example, Omi has been witness to another unstoppable thing in life: 

Love. 

Witnessing it up close is much more than Omi ever thought. He’s seen it in his parents, but he’s always known them to be like that. The gang had only ever talked about their girlfriends, and never presented them. And he’s not exactly close with any of his college friends, so he doesn’t really _know_. 

But up close, watching the seedling be planted and grow, blooming into a stunning flower? Omi has found the Mankai company the perfect place to watch not only actors bloom, but love as well. 

There are so many different loves too. There’s the love Muku holds in his gaze as he shares his newest manga volume with them, timid at first and blossoming with time into something bright and confident as the shy boy grows into himself, helped by the acceptance and encouragement of people around him. 

Itaru’s love comes in game recommendations and demands for gacha help, while Tsuzuru’s love shines in exasperated sighs and through every play he writes for them, growing and growing, infused within the ink of each new script. 

There’s the unexpectedly innocent love that comes from Kazunari and his photo-album of triangles, the unsure and fragile way Sakyo is slowly opening up and softening around them all, Izumi especially. 

Omi had needed a moment to bask in the moment as he took in Tenma’s form, asking for help to make valentine’s chocolates, cheeks flushed and fidgeting in a way so rarely seen for the usually confident actor. 

There’s Taichi, who trips into puppy crushes every other day, who will rattle on to his roommate about Juza’s manliness and Tasuku’s muscles, about Citron’s incredible stories and Sakuya’s inspiring efforts, but who will always, without fault, return the conversation to Yuki, asking Omi if he thinks his stitching is tight enough, or if it’s straight. 

Omi often thinks of the irony in that statement, for Taichi’s stitches may be straight, but that is surely the only straight thing about his sweet roommate. 

Homare is maybe an unexpected one, but Omi has been lucky enough to witness so much love as of late that he’s practically developed a second sense for it, he sees it in the way the poet always makes sure they have an unhealthy stock of marshmallows, in the way he asks Azuma if he read the poem he slipped under his door that morning. 

And then, well, and then comes Omi and the way his heart flutters whenever Tsumugi smiles at him. The way it’s a little harder to pay attention to Sakuya when Tsumugi is leaning over the younger and helping him with his homework. The way he effortlessly grabs Omi’s attention and holds it. 

This, Omi thinks as Tsumugi kisses his cheek and gives him a smile meant for his eyes only, this is another kind of love entirely; a little overwhelming and a little too much and never enough all at once. 

Sometimes in life, you are powerless to stop things. 

And sometimes, you really, really don’t mind. 

Take a deep breath, keep moving.

And love. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said all I need is for you to smile, but kudos and comments ARE kinda nice. I'm still nervous as heck but I genuinely hope you enjoyed this short little thing ! 
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/PocketoPanda), do feel free to come and chat !


End file.
